<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killua's Reflection by XxVibesxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368263">Killua's Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVibesxX/pseuds/XxVibesxX'>XxVibesxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Me??? projecting onto Killua??? more likely than you think, Mini Fic, Silva Zeno Alluka and Gon are all mentoned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVibesxX/pseuds/XxVibesxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Killua thinks about his similarities to Zeno and Silva.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killua's Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusk just rose and dew now forming on the grass like a blanket. Killua rises with the sun, hardly getting enough sleep. White fluffy hair, which has grown longer from piled months of neglect; purple bruise bags which form under bright sapphire-like eyes are revealed from the figure tossing off his blankets. Killua’s pale skin of his bare feet met the ground and he was careful not to wake Alluka. He sneaks across the small room he and Alluka share, and slowly moves to open the door which leads to the bathrooms down the hall. He lets himself relax a little bit, no longer trying to keep his noise down too low and walks down the boring hallway, lined with rooms. His feet don't make much of a sound, something he learned to do from a young age. Walking swiftly towards the bathroom, Killua hopes to be able to get ready for the day in a hurry.  He turns to the door of the bathroom, and opens the wooden door.</p>
<p>He passes by the mirrors, and the sight of a quick task is forgotten. This own image in the mirror catches his eyes. He moves towards the sinks stealthily, almost as if he was scared to take a step to look at himself. God, Killua had grown, and the boy noticed this. He noticed how different he looks from almost a year and a half ago, when he last saw Gon, his first and best friend. He can’t help but think, ‘Would Gon recognize you now.’ He knows the answer is yes, their bond was so tight, but from the depths of his brain, Killua thinks that Gon might have completely forgotten him.</p>
<p>He reaches and turns the knob of the off white handel to the sink, letting the water serve as a background noise. Killua lets his eyes meet the mirror once more, this time taking in all his features. He almost doesn’t recognize the boy staring back at him. Long white hair which has grown around his neck, inheritance from his father; a realization struck the young boy: he looked like the heirs to the Zoldyck legacy. Of course he knew he would look like one, genetics and all, but the striking resemblance between him and his father was uncanny and honestly quite frightening. This sends his mind down a rabbit hole, which he knows he’ll go to far down. Nen, he recalls the shrieking voice of his mother talking about his father's great ability. Transmutation: something the last two heirs, his grandfather and father shared with him, and Killua despises everything about it.</p>
<p>He reminisces of his cat-like mischievous smirk, one which shows playfulness. Killua thinks back, into the far corners of the brain. Zeno. The man Killua knew that he had absorbed that trait from, he recalls, his stomach dropping. He hates it. His traits. ‘Most powerful Zoldyck ever’ Zeno said. Father though. Mother knew. He hates it. He hates it. He hates it. These feelings play like a broken record, nonstop and forever broken. He thinks about how Silva said , “He is my son, after all.” He would be lying if he said he didn’t mind. He does.</p>
<p>He dislikes himself,  the ‘father son,’ ‘most powerful Zoldyck,' ‘Zeno’s favorite;’ comparisons he makes over and over playing in his mind. Tears slip, falling down his cheeks like a small stream. ‘Ha. How funny. How would they think of you know, seeing you like this’ a bitter part of Killua’s mind says. He knows not to give in to that voice, Gon, his light, said not too, so for Gon’s sake he won’t. He slowly moves his now shaking hand, and turns off the water, spins on his heels and walks towards the shower. He thinks about Gon and what he would've done, perhaps help him, maybe even comfort him in his own way. Sadly, the green haired boy isn’t here, he’s millions of miles away. Killua thinks he’ll buy some scissors later today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>